


A Little Confidence (a Lack of Filter)

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Based on a Tumblr Post, Embarrassment, Flirting, Hot Derek, Humor, M/M, Stiles is Legal, Substitute Teacher Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Stiles accidentally flirts with his substitute health teacher. It goes a little better than expected.Or;"my health teacher said 'sex isn't that great' and I blurted out 'because you're not doing it with me'"





	A Little Confidence (a Lack of Filter)

**Author's Note:**

> saw [this](http://biisexybabe.tumblr.com/post/61154450984/gold-if-you-think-youve-ever-once-said) and immediately thought out a short conversation that I had to fic. has this one been done before?
> 
> was listening to [cobrastyle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBTSG_Tryhc&feature=youtu.be) bc it was on a playlist when i saw the post, so that's what i put on repeat tbh

                Everyone likes to say that Stiles’ brain-to-mouth filter is shit, often to either excuse him for something rude he said, or as some kind of insult, but normally, he can usually get a pretty good handle on it. There are times, when he’s not paying attention, or someone’s just really trying his patience, or he’s so tired he’s out of it, that stuff pops out that he didn’t mean to actually say. He likes to think that those moments aren’t that all common.

 

                They do, however, happen enough that he is no stranger to the wide-eyed stare of _did he really say that?_ that tends to be a big tip off that something slipped. Like, today. Like, now. Like, with him sitting slouched slap-dab in the middle of health class, unconsciously terrorizing his substitute teacher.

 

                All because he happened to - when asked by someone who apparently though it was funny to ask the new guy a particularly lewd question and his opinion on it – say, “Sex isn’t that great.”

 

                That was all it took to accidentally snap back, totally flippant, “Because you’re not doing it with me.”

 

                If he’s being honest, the only reason he even realized that he’d said anything at all was because he was busy checking out the substitute (enough to warrant a zone-out) and when he’d turned to stare – glare, more like (guy already had a resting bitch face but it got _worse_ in that moment) – at Stiles and he had to go over the past minute in his head to make sure he hadn’t been asked any questions he was supposed to answer.

 

                Nope. Just said something stupid. As he should have expected, really.

 

                But, if he’s still being honest, Stiles doesn’t know if he’s a little into the public humiliation via sex god or this guy’s _you’re a dumbass_ semi-angry-mostly-annoyed face is just hot, but he’s kind of digging it. He knows the second he looks away from where he’s been immersing himself in the dark, _hot_ , and _I could crush you and you’d thank me_ vibes that he’s giving off, he’s going to real embarrassed, but now is not that moment. Seriously, the scruff, leather jacket (is that even allowed? per the dress code?), eyebrows that move with every fraction of any changing emotions, whole bad boy with the smooth, syrupy voice is really doing it for him.

 

                He’s kind of glad that this dude’s only a sub. A whole semester with him would be some mix of heaven and hell that would give him both the worse blue balls, but the best wet dreams.

 

                “Mr…” The hot health substitute starts to reply, dropping his gaze to one of his papers, probably to go hunt for Stiles’ name – oh, yeah, judging from that confused grimace, it is. That’s the look everyone gets at seeing or hearing his first name. “Stilinski. I’ll need to see you after class –”

 

                “ _Holy shit!_ ”

 

                Nobody gets to blame him for that outburst. What else would anyone else say when they just insinuated that they could give their sexy (temporary) teacher some good sex and the reply to that was _stay behind after the bell_? Granted, it isn’t often that after class sex is so largely broadcasted –

 

                Between a whoop, a couple wolf whistles, more than a singular _get it, Stilinski!_ , and an otherwise rowdy classroom, the man at the front of the classroom scowls and clears his throat loudly before clarifying, “To discuss your inappropriate behavior.”

 

                Oh. Damn. At least it’s past elementary and they won’t be calling his parents. If humiliation really does happen to be his thing, he knows it won’t stretch to his father and having to tell him about how he hit on a sub in front of a class of at least twenty other people.

 

                Well, he’s already getting a lecture and probably detention and anything else that comes out of his mouth likely isn’t going to get him in much else trouble, so he doesn’t really stop himself from trying ot push his luck. As in, pressing up against the front of his desk in a way he hopes conveys his attention to his particular conversation, licks his lips, puts on a smirk, and attempts a purr of, “If it sweetens the deal any, I’m legal and I happen to have an oral fixation.”

 

                Good thing that his next period is a free one.

 

                The look he gets for his effort is not an pleased one. It’s true that it looks like the man is almost smiling, but it’s actually closer to baring his teeth. He stares straight at Stiles with this predatory look in his eye that screams _one more word and I will eat you alive_ that turns him on way more than it should, and parrots back through closed teeth, “If it sweetens the deal any, if you can make it through the rest of class without any more interruptions, I won’t have to talk to the principal.”

 

                And… yeah. That’s enough to shut him up and have him collapse back into his seat. No principal talking needs to be had, no siree.

 

                He still has the biggest fear boner right now, though.

 

                The rest of class goes on without a hitch, no one talking out of turn, even if most of the class shoots Stiles an amused look every now and then. He doesn’t risk glaring back, or sticking his tongue out in response. Surprisingly, he’s still not really that embarrassed about what just occurred, or the glances. However, that might have to do less with him not giving a shit and paying attention to the lesson, and more on the way a certain pair of pretty eyes keep catching on his mouth each time he bites his lip or chews on one of his pens.

 

                Suffice to say, he _may_ or may not be looking forward to class being over and finding himself alone in the room with this guy and his continuously distracted gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know the full moon is in two days (er, tomorrow? technically? it's on the tenth)?
> 
>  **EDIT** : did a comment fic in reply to [3White_Mage3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3) about Stiles' dad's response to finding out.  
>  **EDIT2** : god, fuck, christ. i'm throwing in the towel, i'll do a sequel, yeah. ~~just tell me in the comments (read some of them to see some of the ideas i threw out there) what you wanna see and whatever seems to get the most attention or whatever I'll do because I can't really pick one myself~~  
>  **EDIT3** : doing it. just give me some time. also sorry for all these edits ill take them out when the sequel is finished


End file.
